Media display devices have been widely applied to display media content to audience who gather around the media display devices. As far as they do not interfere with each other, multiple media display devices can be distributed at different locations of a media display environment (e.g., a family household or an office building) to display media content individually or simultaneously. Many existing media display devices are paired with casting devices (e.g., an Apple TV box and a Google TV box) or act as smart television devices to receive television broadcast, satellite broadcast or Internet-based media content. However, these existing media display devices have to be powered on and off individually when a user presses a power button that is located either on a media display device or on a remote control device that is communicatively coupled to its associated media display device.
Under some circumstances, when a user is moving around in a media display environment including multiple media display devices (e.g., from a living room to a bedroom in a family household), he or she has to power off a display device, remember a content source that provides the content displayed thereon, power on another display device, and tune this other display device to continue the display of media content that has been terminated on the previously viewed display device. This could be inconvenient for many users who desire to continue to watch the same media content while moving around in a media environment.